


A night in South Carolina

by friendlyneighbourhoodweirdo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: American Revolution, Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Canon Era, Come as Lube, Communication, Feelings, First Time, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top John Laurens, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighbourhoodweirdo/pseuds/friendlyneighbourhoodweirdo
Summary: Alexander Hamilton visits his best friend John Laurens after canceling his wedding plans.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	A night in South Carolina

John had left the camp about half an hour ago (though it was harder to tell at night). He didn't plan on going back very soon. It's not like they were going to fight any time soon. They were currently waiting for both backup and a plan after having lost their last battle and with it almost 50 percent of their men.

He didn't walk for half an hour though. He just walked far enough so he couldn't hear them. He still heard some shouts sometimes. Some were from the wounded, filled with pained, some were trying to be happy but filled with pain nonetheless.

He was awakened out of his (self-)pity when he heard footsteps in his direction. He immediately hid, even though he knew they were coming from the camp. When he could finally see the person his heart skipped a beat. He stayed hidden for another second, trying to figure out if he wasn't just imagining things. The person turned their head slightly, making the shallow moonlight hit them from another angle.

"Alex!" He yelled, emerging from the bushes he was hiding behind.  
Alexander almost shrieked, staring at John in horror before it quickly faded to joy beyond measuring. 

"I'm so glad to see you! I came as soon as I got your Letter." Alexander began babbling, embracing his friend in a tight hug. "Washington also decided to send a small Battalion, they'll be here in a few days"  
"I thought you were getting married in a few days? How will you make it back so quickly?" John wasn't sure what to think of this whole situation. Of course he was happy to see Hamilton and personally liked his spontaneous and messy personality, but risking a marriage yet to be sealed was reckless even for him.

"I broke up with Eliza" Alexander said, avoiding the eyes of the other. "Why?" John asked in confusion.  
"I don't want a loveless marriage."  
"You... don't love her?"  
"I tried, but no. I don't"  
"Wow", said Laurens. But he didn't say it happily. It meant 'that's a lot to process', and it meant 'why did you decide this just now?' And, of course, 'what comes next?' 

"I came here for a reason" Alex said, summoning all his courage. "When I read your letter, I couldn't help but think about how-" he paused, taking a deep breath. "How close we are to dying. Who knows which one of us will still be there tomorrow." John knew all this, it was nothing new. But the way Alex said it made it hurt, even though they volunteered. They were willing to die in the war, but were they willing to let each other die? To watch? Or not to, to know you weren't there?

"And it's not like I want to back out, of course I don't", said Alexander, pulling his friend out of his own scary thoughts. "Me neither", John said, convinced despite everything.  
"But, and this might be selfish, I don't want to miss out. I always try to reach my goal, give my best, but there's not much I can do this time, just hope" Alexander was getting more and more nervous, which was unusual for him.  
"Just say what you mean, please, I don't follow" John said.  
Alex looked around, as if anyone would bother to look after them, and grabbed his friends' shoulders. "John, can I do something that might be my stupidest mistake?" "Your stupidest mistake?" John asked, trying to play it cool with a smile that turned out weird. He gave up, knowing his nervousness was pretty obvious anyways.  
"Go ahead" he breathed.

Nothing happened for about 3 seconds, and for both of them it felt like nothing and eternity. Then Alex moved, connecting his lips with those of his dearest friend, the most important thing in his life.  
John wasn't sure what to do but when he felt Alex pull away he held on to his collar, reuniting their lips. Alex closed his eyes, like Laurens had done since the moment their lips had first touched.  
It was like this moment, when John kissed him back and calmed his anxiety, changed the air around them. Or, more likely, the tension between them.

The relief, danger and pure happiness united in both of them to form a feeling new to the soldiers.  
Pure lust.

Alex buried his hands in Johns hair as both their breathing got faster. John opened his mouth slightly, giving Alex the chance to let his tongue explore it. John pushed him backwards a little and he bumped into a tree, almost hitting his head. John began opening the other's pants, pulling back slightly to see if it was okay with Hamilton. When he was sure it was he slid his hands inside Alex's pants, grabbing his half hard cock. He tentatively started stroking up and down, like he knew some of the soldiers did at night. Alex started panting and Laurens kissed him to shut him up. They probably wouldn't be heard from the camp, but some of the soldiers came in this direction when they had to take a piss. 

Laurens felt himself getting hard, too. He wasn't sure what to do, so he just continued with his hand movements, ignoring his own dick until Alex stopped him. "I'm close", he panted. John continued stroking, careful not to get anything on their clothes as Alex reached his orgasm.

He had sperm all over his hands now, unsure what to do now he started licking it off. He was interrupted when Alexander once again connected their lips, tasting his own sperm in John's mouth.  
He pulled away, blushing. "Sorry for being weird."  
John just smiled and shook his head slightly.

"We can uh...", Alex began, "We can do it in the ass if you want"  
John needed a second to understand what he meant. "You mean...?" He asked, not even trying to finish the sentence.  
"Use the sperm and your spit to make it a little wet" Alex explained. John did what he was told, pulling his fully erect dick out of his jeans to lubricate himself with spit. Alex turned around, putting his arms up between his forehead and the tree, leaning his head against them.  
"Why do you know these kinds of things?" John asked, pulling down Hamilton's pants enough to expose his ass.  
"I've been places", his lover answered.  
John took his cock in his hand and directed it between Alex's legs. He was met with more resistance than he thought, but Alex told him to keep going. When John was fully inside him he waited for a few seconds and started kissing his neck. When he started moving in and out slowly, Alex started stroking himself with one hand in the same rhythm.

Laurens got faster from time to time and so did Alex's strokes.  
When he felt himself getting close to his orgasm, he stopped. Alex seemed to immediately understand and said "Cum inside me please"  
John did after a few more thrusts. The feeling of it made Alexander cum for the second time, the sperm hit the tree he was leening against. 

John pulled out, still panting, and tidied his clothes. Alex didn't move so John pulled up his pants and asked if he was okay. "I am, just give me a minute", he said. John understood that this must've been even more exhausting for Alexander. "Does it hurt badly?" He asked, slowly turning his lover around, letting him rest his head on John's shoulder. He shook his head quietly. "It's fine. Just... be there."  
John kissed Hamilton on the top of his head.

"I am, I always will be."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah sure he will.


End file.
